danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 3 - Case 5
This case took place over the weekend of July 24, 2015. The motive Monobear stated publicly for this week was the day-to-day alternation of the hotel's climate control from near-freezing to extreme heat; the real motive for the murder was that Meridiana's and Tsukiyama's bodies were finally giving out, and they needed someone to die to survive. The victim was found in the gym on Floor 2. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. [CW: Both the trial and the investigation contain excessive gore, dismemberment, literal bloodbaths, '''and '''implied cannibalism. The trial also contains body/eye horror, emotional manipulation, '''and '''references to suicide, occult human experimentation, '''and '''organ transplantation '''against the patient's will.] Monobear File '''Victim: David Washington Location of body: Gym Estimated time of death: Around 5:00 AM Cause of death: Exsanguination Investigation Trial Execution - Beautifully Executed "The chains are no more merciful with this fragile, doll-like girl than they were with any other culprit before her, yanking her away from her tearful goodbyes. When the stage is set, she fights weakly against marionette strings that hold her upright. A snappily-dressed bear in a tophat and tails bows to her, and the strings force Meridiana to curtsy in reply. She dances for a minute with this bear, before a bear in a blond wig and suit tugs at her skirt and bows. Count Beargreaves crosses his arms jealously and taps one foot, watching her be forced into another curtsy to Monoford. The music picks up into a cheerful tune, as this second bear whisks her around the dance floor. A bear in a white labcoat and glasses takes his place next to a giant wheel, segmented into eighths with pictures of various implements on it. There's two crossed swords, an anvil, a cannon, a fire truck, a space shuttle, a tetris block, a bulldozer, and a refrigerator. "When the wheel begins to spin, Dave breaks out of his stupor and runs to the stage with a scream of 'NO!' "He yanks on the strings holding her up, and she collapses forward into his arms, a bear in plain victorian garb bouncing down from the rafters. He slings her arm over his shoulders, half-stooped to hold her up as he looks for a way off the stage. Unfortunately for them, her 'jilted suitors' have assembled an army of victorian-garbed monobears to block the path. "And the wheel spins, and spins, and slows, almost landing on 'swords' before it ticks over to 'fridge'. "A shadow falls over Dave and Meridiana. He doesn't notice, but she does. She looks up, eyes wide with fear, and screams, high and loud. "'DAVE!' "With the last of her strength she pushes him away from her, and he falls to the ground, flipping onto his back and staring in shock. The music stops. There's barely a chance for a last look before the white and black appliance falls from the ceiling, and there's an extraordinarily violent splash of magenta blood that hits the Monobears, soaks the stage, splashes onto the fridge... and splashes over Dave, as well. "Her arm is still reaching out from underneath the fridge, fingers slack. The overhead light makes the Hope's Peak ring twinkle even with the wet, heavy magenta blood. And then the skin on her arm begins to gray out, to crack and crumble and fall apart, until it finally disintegrates into dust, and in the ensuing silence the ring she had been wearing falls to the wooden stage with an echoing clatter." Aftermath Memorable Moments * Tsukiyama's Machine Gun Talk Battle Trivia *Meridiana mentioned that Monobear had been keeping her alive, but for some reason had stopped doing so. Category:Cases Category:Round 3